


Feel the Music

by Angel_of_Stone



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Stone/pseuds/Angel_of_Stone
Summary: Xin Zhao, dedicated seneschal of Jarvan IV is relieved for a month as per an arrangement. Not knowing how to deal with his newfound time off, Xin Zhao decides to attend one of Sona's shows, much to her delight.





	Feel the Music

A cool breeze blew through an open window to Jarvan IV’s private room providing a nice relief from the otherwise warm day.  Jarvan sat at his desk looking over some documents as his loyal protector Xin Zhao stood by his desk at attention with his spear firmly in his grasp. “So today’s the day you’re going on leave Xin?” Jarvan asked, trying to make conversation to help ease the boredom of pouring over official text and parliamentary documentation. 

“Yes my liege. Once General Crownguard arrives I will be relieved for the month.” Xin Zhao replied, acknowledging the agreement he made when he accepted the position of Jarvan IV’s official bodyguard. Every six months Garen would step down from his position of commander of the military and relieve Xin Zhao from his position for one month of free time. 

“I know you don’t like it, but it really is good for you. You should get out there and enjoy yourself, it would be good for you, instead of being cooped up in this musty castle with me all of the time. Maybe you should go see one of Sona’s shows, I hear she’s having one tonight in her villa just down the way. It’s restricted access, but I’m positive she would allow someone of your status in without question.” 

“I suppose so, but I just am not a very fun loving person. I live to serve as a result of my blood debt, and I enjoy it. But I will try to have some fun since you seem to think it will be such a good thing for me.” Just as Xin was finishing his reply, the door to Jarvan’s chamber opened and in came Garen, walking up to Jarvan’s desk and kneeling before him. “I am here to serve my liege.” Garen stated, looking up with his typical stern face. 

“So you are. You may rise.” Jarvan responded, then turning to face Xin Zhao. “Well then, I suppose you are hereby dismissed Seneschal. And do not forget what we talked about earlier, eh.” 

“Very well milord. See you again in one month. Good day, and to you as well General Crownguard.” Xin Zhao remarked as he shifted his spear and began to walk out of the chamber. 

* * *

 

 

Xin Zhao sighed as he placed his spear on the rack above his fireplace. Despite rarely using it, Xin Zhao did actually own quite a nice manor in the heart of Demacia’s wealthy district, provided as a gift to him by Jarvan III for his outstanding service to him, his father, and to the Demacian army. Xin returned and sat in the large armchair that he had in his sitting room, trying to ease himself into being off duty for the next month, but it was never so easy for him to idle. He typically spent his time training in the basement of his house which he had converted into quite a respectable training ground complete with dummies and a small armory, however he rarely had the motivation to do much on the first day of is leave. Dusk was approaching, but all too slowly by Xin’s standards, and he needed a diversion. He wasn’t big on drinking or watching other people fight if he wasn’t involved, so he continued to recline in his chair, attempting to think of something at all to do. Whilst letting his mind wander around, he thought about what Jarvan and Garen were doing right then. Probably nothing interesting, but neither was Xin so it didn’t make him feel much better. However, after thinking about Jarvan, Xin recalled Jarvan speaking about Sona’s performance at her house. Being a wealthy individual as well, Sona lived relatively close by, only a quick stroll down the street. If nothing else Xin thought he may as well sit and do nothing while listening to some music rather than in the silence of his home. He exhaled sharply as he struggled to use what little motivation he had to raise himself from his chair, and he stood, grabbing his spear before he headed out the door. 

A short while later he arrived outside of a manor of similar proportion to his, however the potted plants around the windows and lively blue drapery that adorned the house hinted that it had a much more permanent resident living inside than did Xin Zhao’s. Xin Zhao approached the door and knocked three times, his third knock subconsciously striking harder than the previous. A small woman answered the door dressed in typical plainclothes, leading Xin Zhao to assume it was Sona’s steward. 

“Hello, may I get your name please?” the woman asked pulling a list up to her eyes. 

“Xin Zhao.” he replied firmly. The steward narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized the list more closely. “I’m sorry, I don’t see any name like that on the list. My apologies Mr. Zhao.” 

“Are you certain Sona wouldn't allow a fellow League member and personal steward to Prince Jarvan Lightshield IV to attend?” he replied as firm as usual. “Oh my, I didn’t realize you status. By all means, please come in Mr. Zhao.” the maid replied blushing as a result his response. “Thank you very much.” Xin replied as he was lead inside the warm abode.

Xin Zhao took a seat in the small theater Sona has built into her backroom. A cozy little alcove with dim lighting that sported seating for fifty people or so, an intimate setting, but about as large a any house could allow. Xin seated himself in the front row, slightly off-center to the left, glancing around and taking in his surroundings. Many of the seats were already filled by who appeared to be a few of Sona's personal friends, and other members Demacian nobility. There was a low murmur that permeated throughout the chamber. Honestly Xin didn't know what to expect, but he had little time to continue thinking about it as Sona made her appearance onstage as the curtains parted. With little wasted time, the murmur hushed and Sona began to dance her fingers across her etwahl causing beautiful melodies to course throughout the audience. Xin Zhao didn't expect the rumors to be true, but the music was so enchanting it was hard for him to even comprehend the complexity of the overture. 

Sona scanned the audience as she produced her music, looking at everyone who had come to see her performance. Generally it was nobility and wealthy patrons of the arts, but as she perused the audience she noticed someone she was not expecting. Her eyes spied fellow Demacian league member Xin Zhao sitting in the front row gazing intently at her musical spectacle. She was surprised to see such a busy member of the military in attendance, smiling somewhat shyly as they locked eyes for a moment. Though Sona was quite youthful and Xin was nearly in his mid-sixties, she did have a mild crush on the fellow Demacian. It also helped that his frequent training and service of three successive kings had forced him to keep his body as shapely and firm as any twenty year old. Thankfully Sona’s ability to play her pieces came so naturally to her that she hardly had to focus on it as she had nearly drifted away tracing Xin Zhao’s musculature imagining his powerful pecs and rippled abs beneath his shirt. 

Generally the men who attended her shows were upperclassmen and gentlemen of political or other noble occupation, not particularly muscled, so Sona had never been so enamored by a member of her audience before, especially not since she had never had a previously standing crush on any of her previous attendees either. So, it was for these reasons Sona decided that she could not let Xin Zhao simply return home after her performance, she had to make him stay. 

Sona was no master deceptionist like Ahri, but she knew a thing or two about hypnotism and the power of suggestion. Though in battle she usually was only able to release a large burst of power, making her enemies succumb to an unwanted dance, she also could use her music to influence people more deeply, so as long as she did so slowly. And what better opportunity than one of her shows.

Though generally shy due to her lack of true speech capabilities, she smiled a somewhat devilish but playful smirk as she slightly modified her concerto on the fly, using her melodious tunes to invade Xin Zhao’s mind. She couldn’t move too quickly, lest her efforts be wasted on Xin Zhao, so she slowly worked her way into his mind, watching as Xin sunk just a bit more into his chair by soothing his mind, lulling him into relaxation.

Xin slumped into his chair as he became more and more relaxed by the soothing music flowing through the room. He was unaware of it before, but he was becoming very tired. Well, not tired exactly, but exhausted. He supposed that it was just the transition from military life to civilian life. He relaxed further, letting out a small sigh, wanting nothing else but to listen to Sona’s music. It felt nice to listen to Sona’s songs, not having to think about anything. He let the songs fill his mind, letting a lazy smile drift onto his face, a very different sight from the rigid stoicism he usually displayed.

Taking note of his glassy eyes and somewhat tired expression, Sona was confident that Xin had mostly submitted to her influence.  _ Now to truly begin. _ she thought to herself preparing to really begin to have some fun with her new “friend.”

It was soon that Xin really started to enjoy listening to the music, more now than before. It felt so relaxing and pleasant to listen to, even  _ pleasurable.  _ The seneschal began to feel a calming but powerful warmth flow through his body as he became more and more engrossed within the melody.  _ Sona’s music is really… goood.  _ Xin thought to himself, each word forming slowly in his mind as it began to lose its sharpness. He could feel the warmth within his body converge on his nethers, the hot pleasure causing him to slowly harden within his pants. He was unaware of this however as he was completely lost within the music, just wanting to absorb all of the sound and feel as good as possible. 

Glancing at Xin Zhao’s abdomen, she noticed that her influence had worked on him the way she had anticipated.  _ Well now, I suppose I should finish this up. I need to get these people out of here as soon as possible.  _ Sona mused to herself, feeling a bit of wetness gather in her own loins as she imagined the events that will proceed the end of the concert.

Xin Zhao let out a small moan as Sona’s music sped up, approaching the crescendo, and flooding Xin Zhao’s mind with more of the pleasurable music. His stiff cock grew still harder as the rhythm increased, prompting a drop of pre to spill forth and dampen the outside of Xin’s trousers slightly. As the music picked up further, Xin’s manhood reached full mast dribbling more and more preseed from the spearman and loosing more moans. Thankfully the music was loud enough to drown out the sound, allowing for Xin Zhao’s seatmates to be just as unaware of his turgid cock as Xin himself was.

Xin Zhao began to writhe subconsciously in his seat, thrusting against the air in front of him every few seconds, panting heavily. Sona knew he wouldn’t cum until she hit the peak of her song, but she was surprised at how much of an effect her music was having on him, supposing that it had been much too long since his last relief, distracted by his duties. His eyes rolled back in his skull, and his precum was practically continuously leaking out at this point, the burning desire within Xin’s body overwhelming his manhood. Any normal man would have cum way before this, but the enchantment kept his hot churning seed, trapped within his overloaded balls and throbbing cock. But from Xin’s perspective, all he knew is that he wanted to just keep listening to the music, be filled by it and it’s warmth. 

Sona’s performance reached it’s finale, as her tempo became faster than ever, he eyes focused on Xin Zhao. The heat built up unbearably within him and as the notes progressed faster, each one struck him with incomprehensible amounts of hotness, building and building until at last, the final note hit him and he let out a moan, shooting shot after shot of hot thick seed all throughout his pants, still unnoticed by the loudly applauding crowd muffling out the throes of his orgasm. Sona had been correct in that it had been some years since Xin had felt the urge to  _ “requite” _ his desires himself, and further still since he had taken a lover. This in turn lead to his stiff member continuing to leak his warm milk continuously, even after the drawn out applause had ceased.

Sona herself was feeling hot as well, as her crush’s little “display” had caused her own desires to build, and she had completely soaked through her undergarments as her torturous need to fondle herself was nearly impossible to resist, as she had to continue the show. Now however, people had gotten up after their applause to filter throughout the room. “Unfortunately tonight Sona will be unable to chat with her audience. Please understand, but The Maven has some,  _ unfinished business _ to attend to after the show. She thanks you for coming.” Sona’s steward announced to the audience after the show, speaking on Sona’s behalf after receiving her telepathic instructions as the show was closing up.

The crowd began to exit, most people not noticing Xin Zhao panting lazily in his chair still, as he was in the first row, but a few of the nearby patrons glanced at the man whose pants were literally dripping his juices, but their noble demeanors preventing them from commenting, and simply keeping the sight of depravity within their minds as they exited Sona’s manor. 

Soon Xin was the only attendee left within the theater, and he had regained some mental lucidity after the music had ceased, but he was still very much under the influence of Sona. Sona had remained on stage to clear up after the show, and for reasons unbeknownst to Xin, he felt absolutely compelled to speak with her, to thank her for the music that made him feel so good, so unimaginably pleasured. He physically could not bring himself to leave the manor without at least speaking to her. So he stood up and made his way over to Sona to show his appreciation.

“Oh, Xin Zhao! What a surprise seeing you here, I didn’t see you in the audience.” Sona’s voice rang out within Xin’s mind as he approached her. For most people this would shock them as Sona usually appears to be without a voice, but her influence had penetrated Xin to such an extent that he felt as if she had never been mute at all, and hearing her voice was natural. In fact, her voice made Xin feel nice and warm, like her music, as it filtered through his clouded mind.

“Mmmh… Sona… your music… I felt…  _ nice. _ ” Xin managed to somehow string together a meager sentence, which probably sounded eloquent to what little remained of his conscious mind.

“Ah, I’m so glad I was able to  _ please you. _ ” Sona replied, her flirty undertone going unnoticed by the glassy eyed combatant before her. “But Xin, look at yourself. What happened?” Sona asked looking at his drenched pants, stained with his wet seed.

“I.. spilled… wine… I think? It’s hard…” Xin trailed off not even aware that he had stopped speaking.

“Oh come Xin, we must get you cleaned. Erm, ‘wine,’ needs to be washed from clothes quickly before it sets you know.” Sona said, grabbing his hand and preparing to lead him toward her chambers, noting that Xin had let out a small gasp as the word ‘come’ was said.

* * *

 

“Why don’t you strip for me Xin? We do have to wash your clothes.” Sona cooed to Xin after they had arrived in the bedroom. “I need to give them to my steward so she can wash them for you.”

“Wash… clothes?” Xin managed to utter, some part of his mind not quite willing to just disrobe in front of somebody that he did not know all too well. At least, not too well outside of League.

“Here, let me help you.” Sona said as she lifted up his shirt over his head, Xin sluggishly lifting up his arms to assist, despite his previous “reservations.” “Oh yes. That’s what I’m looking for.” Sona mused, groping Xin’s pecs and caressing his rock hard abs, eliciting a drawn out moan from the seneschal. “Now for your pants.” Sona whispered in Xin’s mind, groping lower and lower until she reached his belt, unfastening it and letting it fall to the ground, the lack of tension causing his cumstained pants to follow suit leaving Xin standing in his underwear only. “Mmm, I’m going to enjoy this.” Sona said breathily, moving up to kiss Xin Zhao. 

Xin didn’t resist the kiss, allowing the warmth to return to his body from his mouth, once again causing a stirring in his loins. Sona kissed her way down Xin’s torso, slowly moving toward his hardening member, removing his last piece of clothing, freeing the still cum covered cock from it’s sticky prison, watching as strings of seed connected the garment to his manhood before she peeled it away completely tossing it on the ground. Seeing the messy semi still glossy with cum for the first time drove Sona wild, prompting her nethers to moisten further as she was assaulted by the intense musk of the cum-coated cock. Most surprisingly however, was the fact that Xin, in spite of his age and lack of sexual attention, remained clean shaven in the lower department, a feature she welcomed.

“Sarena, come and collect our guest’s garments please.” Sona contacted her steward mentally. She then pushed Xin onto her plush bed, removing her dress, revealing her famously gratuitous breasts, massaging them and watching her fingers sink into the soft flesh. Shorty, her lithe hands worked their way downwards as she removed her soaked undergarment as well, throwing them on the ground next to Xin’s clothes for her steward to pick up. “Mmmh” Sona moaned rubbing her now exposed and moist clit, “I needed this so fucking bad, you have no idea how hot it was watching writhe and cum in your seat.” Sona smiled as her use of the word ‘cum’ once again caused Xin to moan, and she watched as his manhood went from semi-hard to a full mast of seven and a quarter inches, a bead of precum forming on the tip.

Sona walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Xin Zhao, grabbing Xin’s meat through her legs, guiding it to her pussy and rubbing his wet, sticky cock on her swollen lips, mixing their carnal juices. Sona let out a silent squeal that echoed through Xin’s mind, nearly on the verge of her own climax as she found relief from the torture that was the inability to sate her lust. She wanted to impale herself on Xin’s pulsing rod right there and ravage herself until she went crosseyed, however she resisted, if only to increase the pleasure of orgasm later through further denial. Rotating 180 degrees, her puffy pussy was inches above Xin’s face, near enough for him to feel it’s warmth, but just far enough for it’s sweet, glistening nectar to be out of reach. 

“Do you want me Xin Zhao? Do you want to taste my essence, feel my warmth?” she asked telepathically while tracing around his cockbase with a finger.

“Warmth…” was all he could muster, desiring to be full of Sona’s wonderful music induced warmth, he wanted to feel good forever.

“Then you must submit to me, be mine until I tell you otherwise, your will mine alone.”

“Sub..mit…” Xin groaned in acceptance as his cock pulsed with her words, the warmth returning and driving him wild, the desire to submit making him even hornier as he remained enraptured by Sona’s influence.

“Gooood.” Sona cooed, lowering her nearly dripping pink lips onto Xin’s mouth. “Now serve.”

Nearly immediately Xin began to delve into her sweet depths with his tongue, forcing out a loud, breathy moan that resounded throughout Xin’s mind. This caused Xin’s cock to spurt a bit of preseed, as serving his mistress brought him additional pleasure thanks to Sona’s influence. Sona threw her head back in ecstasy as Xin continued lapping, sucking, and tonguing Sona’s sex, bringing her close to the verge of climax. “Mmmh Xin… don’t stop... I'm so close.” Sona managed to muster between breaths, bringing her hands up to her sensitive nipples, toying with them as the electric feeling in the pit of her stomach neared the tipping point.

“Aaaaah Xin, I’m cumming!” Sona screamed as she was finally overwhelmed by the orgasm she had denied herself for so long, her juicy pussy throbbing and clenching around Xin’s tongue as he continued to pleasure his mistress. Sona continued to moan with each new wave of pleasure coursing through her body until eventually she resorted to panting with orgasmic exhaustion, sliding off of Xin and collapsing next to him on her plush bed, basking in her afterglow. Xin let out a small whimper of discontent as he was unable to continue pleasing his mistress, but he remained still, save for his throbbing cock, which had now leaked a veritable puddle of pre onto his abs.

“Mmmm, I suppose I should give you a reward for your performance.” Sona purred as she rolled over to face Xin’s member, still coated in his own sticky essence. Sona gripped the cum covered shaft as she began to gingerly lick the tip of Xin’s cock, teasing out more sweet, clear fluid. “Now, let me help you clean up.” Sona said eagerly as she began to take Xin’s glans into her mouth, swirling her tongue inside of his foreskin, savoring the seed trapped within. Once again, as a result of the intense pleasure radiating from his loins, Xin began to instinctively moan and subconsciously thrust forward, slowly fucking Sona’s mouth. 

“My, you’re eager, aren’t you?” Sona teased telepathically, continuing to slurp on Xin’s sensitive organ, bobbing up and down while stroking his shaft with her hand and letting her tongue occasionally delve under his foreskin. “Let’s start the main event, shall we?” Sona said removing her mouth and moving up to straddle Xin cowgirl style. She used Xin’s cock to tease her entrance for a few moments, letting his tip brush along her lips but denying him access. Soon though, despite enjoying Xin squirm in desire beneath her, Sona herself had to start lowering herself out of need. Moaning as Xin’s cock plunged further and further into her wet folds, each inch filling her more and more until she couldn’t take anymore.  _ Damn, just a little short  _ Sona thought to herself noting the half inch of cock left she couldn’t take,  _ I wanted the whole thing.  _ These thoughts soon disappeared however as she began to ride Xin’s cock, raising and lowering herself slowly, rubbing her clit with her left hand while she reached behind her to massage Xin’s balls with her right. As she continued, Xin began to thrust into her as well, finding a rhythm, and causing a moan to escape Sona each thrust, fueling his passion for serving her and making him thrust faster into Sona’s tight sex.

Sona could feel Xin’s sensitive manhood begin to throb more rapidly, already approaching orgasm as he continued to quickly and greedily fuck the desperate songstress.  “Mmm, I’m close too Xin. Go ahead, let it all out, cum for your mistress.” At this, Xin let out a loud moan, rhythmically flexing his cock as he thrust one final time, spewing shot after shot of hot seed into Sona, as his second orgasm tore through his senses. The seneschal’s eyes rolled back into his head and his abs undulated as the powerful electric pleasure of orgasm surged through his body still, in spite of his orgasm earlier in the night. “Aaaaah Xin, I’m cumming too!” Sona screamed as the sensation of being pumped full of seeming endless ropes of hot sticky cum sent her over the edge as well. She had to remove her hands from her clit and Xin’s balls to steady herself as her body began to shudder accompanying the intensely pleasurable orgasm coursing up her spine from her trembling pussy. Xin groaned as Sona’s wet cunt squeezed and tightened around his flexing member, her silky walls milking more and more cum out of the surprisingly unspent spearman.

Sona sighed with pure exhaustion and relief as she collapsed on top of Xin,  Sona toyed idly with Xin’s ponytail as they both breathed heavily in the warm elation of afterglow. Minutes passed as they rested in each other's embrace until Xin’s cock had become flaccid enough to flop out of Sona’s pussy with a squelch, a gratuitous amount of seed following it and joining the rest of the creamy mess present on the bedsheet.  _ Damn, I’m going to have to have these cleaned too. _

* * *

 

 

“Thank you again for washing my clothes and allowing me the night miss. You truly are too kind.” Xin said the next morning as he was lead towards the door’s entrance by Sona, seemingly completely back to normal and unaware of what  _ truly _ had happened the night before.

“It was my pleasure Mr. Zhao. I am having a private dinner tonight and I would be delighted if you could make it.” Sona responded telepathically.

“How private, my lady?”

“I was thinking just the two of us.”

“I suppose I am free.”

“I look forward to seeing you then.”


End file.
